1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water discharge device, and more particularly to a water discharge device provided with a device body and a connector and adapted to be attached to a feedwater pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-167819 (JP 2002-167819A; Patent Publication 1) discloses a mounting structure for a water discharge device, such as a spout. This mounting structure comprises a connector member adapted to be joined to a feedwater pipe of a water line, and a spout body adapted to be fixed to the connector member, wherein the spout body is fixed to the connector member in such a manner that a setscrew screwed in the spout body is tightened up to allow a tip thereof to be pressed against the connector member.
In this type of water discharge device, such as a spout, if the setscrew gets loose during use, or if an operation of tightening up the setscrew is erroneously skipped during installation of the water discharge device, the spout body is likely to be detached from the connector member due to a water line pressure.
With a view to avoiding this problem, the mounting structure disclosed in the JP 2002-167819A includes a retaining pin fixed to an outer peripheral surface of the connector member. In an operation of attaching the spout body to the connector member, the connector member is received in the spout body in such a manner that a notch of a guide groove formed in an inner surface of the spout body is aligned with the retaining pin. Then, the spout body is rotated to a given fixed position where the notch of the guide groove is misaligned with the retaining pin. Thus, even if the setscrew drops out, the retaining pin is engaged with the guide groove of the spout body to prevent falling-off of the spout body.
In reality, there is the possibility that the setscrew drops out and further the notch of the guide groove and the retaining pin are accidentally aligned with each other due to rotation of the spout body. In this case, the mounting structure disclosed in the JP 2002-167819A will still have the problem about falling-off of the spout body. Particularly, in a type of water discharge device to be installed above user's head, such as a shower head, it is required to ensure higher safety.